


Knightmares

by ProwlingThunder



Series: With Bundles of Forget-Me-Nots [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: But Everybody Lives, Clones, Everybody Died, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Zechs, Nightmares, stuffed toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clonebaby!Verse. Kid!Fic.</p><p>Mother always chased the bad dreams away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightmares

He hugged the Knight Lancelot tightly as he stepped out of his room and into the dim hallway, rubber covering cold beneath his bare feet. It was dark out here; darker than it was in his room, even, and he didn't sleep with a nightlight like his brothers did.

But he wasn't afraid of the dark. Lancelot would protect him. That's what Mother had always said, and Mother never lied. So he held Lancelot to his chest and made his way down the hall, counting his steps as he went. The numbers helped settle him again, a little, but he could see flashes at the edge of his vision and he could hear things in the quiet. He shivered and kept walking.

Mother's room was close, and Mother always chased the bad dreams away. She always left her door open too, so any of them could go to her in the darkness, just like he was doing now.

He stopped outside the gap in the darkness, where he knew the doorway was, and hesitated outside it. She didn't get to sleep a lot; he knew that. There were seven of them, and she didn't have a lot of time to herself. He didn't want to wake her up, and he'd have to to get up in bed with her, it was a little higher than his bunk was.

“Zechs, baby, what's wrong?”

He started a little, buried his chin in Lancelot's hair, as Mother slowly pushed herself up. She sounded tired, but it didn't sound like she was upset he had woken her. Then again, she tried really hard never to sound upset. She was really calm like that. He wanted to be just like her when he grew up, able to never be angry.

The sound of sleep cleared from her voice like the light of dawn. “Zechs? Did you have a bad dream?”

He wanted to shake his head. He wanted to tell her no, he hadn't, and make his way back to his room. But she didn't like liars, and she'd always said that bad dreams happened to everybody, including her.

He nodded and her voice softened. “Come here, then. Come to bed with Mommy and tell her what's wrong.”

He crossed the threshold and made his way over to the bed, but he didn't remember what his dream was about anymore. She reached down and scooped him and Lancelot both up onto the mattress, folded her covers over him. “Can you tell us a story instead?”

Mother hummed thoughtfully. “Alright. What story do you want to hear?”

“One about King Arthur? And Merlin?” He didn't hear about King Arthur often, and he got to hear even less about Merlin. Mother didn't like to cut corners; battles were never pretty, and sometimes people died. She didn't make it sound fun, but that was okay. He didn't think he ever wanted to fight, but he thought he might if someone like King Arthur asked him to, like Lancelot.

“Alright, my shooting star, a story about King Arthur and Merlin, and the great sword Excalibur....”

He drifted off again to the sound of Mother's voice, telling him about a boy-king and the wizard who loved him, and a sword gifted from a water nymph.


End file.
